Come Away With Me
by Lady Livingstone
Summary: Sequel to ´I Will Always Love You´ It´s Christmas again and Penelope is spending the holidays on Tracy Island. But she and Jeff still hasn´t told each other how they feel. Guest Starring: Norah Jones


Come Away With Me  
By: Lady Lvingstone  
  
Disclaimer: If I could make three wishes, I'd wish that: The Thunderbirds were still on TV The Tracy boys were real (I'd marry Scott) I owned Thunderbirds  
  
But I don't. Owe Thunderbirds, I mean. Gerry Anderson does. I've just borrowed them. The lyrics from 'Come Away With Me' and 'Feelin the same way all over again' are written by Norah Jones.  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews. Here's the sequel to 'I Will Always Love You'. I strongly recommend you read that story before this one, because it won't make much sense to you.  
  
Summary: This is a sequel to 'I Will Always Love You' It's Christmas again and Penelope is back from the hospital and staying on Tracy Island. But she and Jeff still haven't told each other how they really feel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Penelope felt like she was home again. It was a dark, cloudy day, but inside the house the atmosphere was cosy and warm. A week ago, she was relieved form the hospital. First she planned to go to her home in London, but Jeff asked her to spend Christmas on Tracy Island and she easily agreed.  
  
It really felt like home again. The past two and a half months had been the worst of her live. Feeling lonely and quilty for her betrayal, knowing at the same time that she had no other choice.  
  
But everything had turned out well. She'd been in the hospital for two weeks when Tin Tin suddenly stood in the room. She had been very shocked and Tin Tin hadn't been friendly. But that same evening, everything had changed. As she'd learned later, Tin Tin had run into Parker in the hospital Hall.  
  
Parker had been telling her for days that she should call Jeff and tell him the truth, but she had been to afraid to do that. So Parker did it for her. He told Tin tin everything and that same evening, Jeff had come to see her. At first she was terrified of his reaction. She feared the same anger as that day she told him she changed sides to the Hood. The things he had said to her had stabbed her heart like a knife.  
  
All those long night in her cell in the Hoods headquarters, she heard his voice. Telling her that he hated her, that he despised her. But instead of being angry he had been filled with remorse, telling her over and over again how sorry he was and how he should have known better.  
  
It had felt like her life was handed back to her. Her condition has improved rapidly, her physician, Alex Burke had been surprised and only a week later she was allowed to leave the hospital.  
  
She smiled when she remembered the first evening on Tracy Island. Mrs Tracy had been shocked when she saw how much weight she has lost. So as soon as she has sat down, she'd brought her an enormous piece of cake.  
  
Later that night, Kyrano knocked on the door of her bedroom. The silent man had taken both her hands and thanked her for saving his and his daughters life. But he also make her promise never to do such a thing again. She had promised.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was wonderful to have her on the Island, Jeff mussed while he was staring at her from his desk. She was sitting on the couch, her feet tucked under her feet, completely engrossed in the book she was reading.  
  
It reminded him of Christmas last year. She had been sitting on the same place, also reading a book. For a while he had been Distracted by the smiles he saw on her face he'd asked what was so funny.  
  
The book, she'd answered and he walked over to the couch to have a closer look on this hilarious book. He was only going to look at the book, nothing more. But then he sat down on the couch, next to her. She was so close. And all those years of yearning and repressed love suddenly sought their way out. They had kissed. One wonderful kiss. And after that they spend the rest of the evening talking how to go from there.  
  
They came up with their agreement. Despite their mutual feelings towards each other, they decided not to act upon it. It was just not possible, they could jeopardise the work of International Rescue. He never regretted that decision, until now.  
  
Now he know what it was like to live without her. He'd been through this once, when Lucille died and he was sure he couldn't go through that again. But now he'd found out that it didn't make any difference. Not acting on his feelings didn't make those feelings become any less.  
  
On the contrary. The thought that had been haunting him over the past two months, when he was lying in bed, surrounded by the dark was 'I never really told her how I feel, she never know'.  
  
And besides that, he has the feeling his family would be thrilled if they really did get together. He had noticed in the past weeks that his sons had a strange way of making sure that he and Penelope where alone in a room. He suspected his mother was behind that.  
  
Suddenly Jeff noticed that Penelope was no longer reading her book. She was staring out of the window with a sad expression on her face. In the soft light of the lamp he saw a single tear slide across her cheek. In an instant he sat next to her. Taking her face in his hands, he asked softly, what is it?  
  
Penelope shook her head and tried to look away. It is nothing really, she answered. It's already over. His hands on her face forced her to look him in the eye. I know you better than that, Penny, Jeff said, tell me what's going on inside you?  
  
In stead of answer she sobbed. He pulled her close towards him and after a while she said, it's just that time in his headquarters. Jeff knew immediately what she meant. Penelope continued, lying there in that dark, cold cell, not knowing when I would be taken away again for questioning. I've never been so. so scared in my whole live. She was really crying now. Jeff held her as close as he could. It's all right, just let it out, he whispered, It's all right.  
  
Elaine Tracy closed the door of the living room and smiled. She had been worried about Penelope for the last few days. She knew Penelope always tried to act strong and brave, like danger didn't effect her, but Elaine Tracy didn't believe for one second that the past ordeal had left her untouched. All the emotion and feelings where finally coming out and who could be there better for her than her son?  
  
Hopefully they would also get closer together. You must be a simpleton indeed not to notice how much they where in love with each other. She simply didn't understand why her son didn't make a move. She decided that if matters had not changed the next day, she would take fate in her own hands.  
  
Eight hours later.  
  
The next morning, when Jeff was working on his desk, his mother approached him. She was holding a paper cut in her hand. Without saying anything, she placed the sheet in front him. Frowning, Jeff looked at it. NORAH JONES PLAYING IN THE JASMINE RESTAURANT it read.  
  
Why are you showing me this? He asked. No particular reason, his mother answered dryly, I just thought you would be interested to know that Penelope really loves this music. And Virgil told me that there was still place.  
  
Jeff looked at his mother totally flabbergasted. She wasn't even subtle! He cleared his throat. Well, it might be a very nice idea, he answered finally. I am most certain that it will, she said and with that, she turned on her heels and left the room.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next evening, Jeff and Penelope flew to the mainland. The took a taxi to the Jasmine Restaurant. Behind the piano sat a young woman, with long, brown, curly hair. Her voice filled the air, accompanied by the soft tones of the piano 'And I'm feelin' the same way all over again, feelin' the same way all over again, singin' the same lines all over again, no matter how much I pretend. Despite the popularity of Norah Jones, the restaurant was pretty quiet. They sat down at a small table lighted with candles and ordered dinner.  
  
Penelope actually felt nervous. Quite an unusual experience for her. She wore a pink, sleeveless dress with a white shawl. She felt like a teenager on a date. She looked forward to spend the evening with Jeff, but after last night something had changed. She had cried for almost half an hour, while Jeff held her and whispered soothing words in her ear. Never before she had allowed anyone to see her break down like that, but she must confess that it was nice to be comforted by someone. But it was also a bit scaring. She felt more vulnerable now, less in control.  
  
But all the nerves faded the minute she sat down. After all, this was Jeff, the man she'd known and loved for years. The atmosphere was perfect. The dinner was perfect, the company was even more perfect. After dinner and dessert, they both had coffee, Jeff asked her if she would like to dance. I'd love to, Penelope answered.  
  
They both got to their feet and walked to the dance- floor. Suddenly Jeff stopped. I'm so sorry, he said, I totally forgot, are you able to dance? I mean with your ankles? Don't worry, Penelope reassured him, unless you plan on dancing a Tango, I'll be fine.  
  
When they reached the dance- floor, Norah Jones just started to play another song. Jeff wrapped one arm around her waist and Penelope placed her hand in his. Then they started to dance  
  
Come away with me in the night Come away with me And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus Come away where they can't tempt us With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you On a cloudy day In fields where the yellow grass grows Knee- high So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss On a mountaintop Come away with me And I'll never stop loving you  
  
Thorough the entire song the kept looking at each other. The whole world around them vanished, only the two of them existed. Jeff stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and then bowed his head and kissed her softly on her lips. Soon their kiss became more passionate.  
  
Eventually they let go of each other. Penelope smiled softly, I thought we had an agreement? Perhaps it is time for a new agreement, Jeff answered, smiling to. Then his face grew serious. Penny, the last few months has been dreadful. I thought I'd lost you. And then I realised that I can't make it without you. I want to spend the rest of my live with you. And I think everything will be okay. The world will not stop turning, International Rescue will not blow itself up, things will only get better.  
  
Tears formed in Penelope's eyes when Jeff took both her hands and said: I love you Penny, will you marry me?  
  
Tears were streaming across her cheeks, but her face was radiant with joy. Yes, I love you too Jeff, Of course I want to marry you. Jeff took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started dancing again.  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all U ask for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me 


End file.
